The present invention relates to a control mechanism according to the external temperate of the equilibrating system of a piece of artillery.
This system connects the top carriage of the piece of artillery and the mass (which notably comprises the ordnance of the artillery) pivotally mounted on this top carriage. This system comprises a gas chamber wherein the gas pressure exerts a force opposed to the force exceed by the pivoting mass above.
In the mechanism described in the document "US MIL SPECS" Military Handbook, the equilibration is carried out using a nitrogen chamber. The calculations are made by studying the moment generated by the equilibrator (i.e. the study of the adjustment of the force and the length of the lever arm). The readjustment of the equilibrating curve on the laying curve, according to the external temperature, is carried out using a pump that modifies the initial pressure and by varying the length of the lever arm to change the equilibrating moment for all the laying angles.
In the mechanism described in document EP-A-309646 A, the equilibrating pressure is determined according to the external temperature thanks to a control valve, a gas tank and a pressure sensor.
The disadvantages of the state of the technique described above lie in the fact that the equilibration is carried out by acting on the moments of unbalance and not on the laying load itself. The system requires the use of a pump to control the pressure as well as a pressure sensor.